Ants
Ants are a family of enemies found exclusively in the Ant Challenge that spawn in waves upon certain pollen milestones. 20 bees are required to reach the ant area. Types There are 5 distinct types of Ants: Ants, Fire Ants, Giant Ants, Army Ants, and Flying Ants. Each type grants 1 bond when killed, except for Giant Ants which grant 3. Ant The Ant moves in a straight line and deals damage upon contact. They have little health and are by far the least threatening of the five ant types, as they are often completely avoidable. It's the most common ant and will almost always appear in the first few waves. Fire Ant Fire Ants are colored red and have the same behavior as regular ants, but they leave a damaging fire trail behind them when they move. The flames will deal damage even after the fire ant that left it is killed. Fire ants rarely spawn in the first few waves, but they almost always spawn right after the first appearance of the Giant Ant. Giant Ant The Giant Ant is an enormous version of the normal ant that will relentlessly pursue you. It is so slow that it cannot catch you if you run away constantly, but it has a massive health pool and high attack power to compensate. Because of its high health, it can 'tank' hits from your bees and allow its smaller and faster comrades to attack you without any chance of being killed. It will spawn after about 20 ants are slain. (You can avoid the Giant Ant's attacks by doing the Wall hug jump glide strategy.) Army Ant Army Ants have army helmets on their head and will pursue the player much like Flying and Giant Ants. They have the ability to pounce, have a higher damage output, and have more health than a regular ant. Less damage is dealt to these ants because of their helmets. Because of these traits, they are often considered the most dangerous ants. They can spawn as early as the first wave, but most of the time they appear at around the second or third wave. Flying Ant Flying Ants are ants with wings. They are the fastest out of the five ant types and have the ability to pounce on players from a considerably farther distance than the Army Ant, but they also have low health. Flying ants start appearing around a few waves in. Use in Quests * After completing Panda Bear's Gold Egg Quests, Panda bear has 15 Ant Quests. Each of these quests requires you to defeat several ants, in addition to doing other things. Each ant quest grants at least one ticket and one Ant Pass. Most of the quests also grant Royal Jellies. The main quest prizes are the Diamond Egg (after five ant quests), Star Egg (after ten), and Star Treat (after all 15). * Each of Onett 's five Star Treat Quests requires you to defeat ants along with several other things. Trivia * Panda Bear says that the Fire Ant's fire damage does not decrease with damage reduction, even though it is actually affected. * Ants are the only enemies that do not give Battle Points when slain. Category:Mobs